Infusion pump devices and systems are relatively well known in the medical arts, for use in delivering or dispensing an agent, such as insulin or another prescribed medication, to a patient. A typical infusion pump includes a pump drive system which typically includes a small motor and drive train components that convert rotational motor motion to a translational displacement of a plunger (or stopper) in a reservoir that delivers medication from the reservoir to the body of a user via a fluid path created between the reservoir and the body of a user. Use of infusion pump therapy has been increasing, especially for delivering insulin for diabetics.
Control schemes have been developed that allow insulin infusion pumps to monitor and regulate a user's blood glucose level in a substantially continuous and autonomous manner. However, regulating blood glucose level is still complicated by variations in a user's individual insulin response and daily activities (e.g., exercise, carbohydrate consumption, bolus administration, and the like) in conjunction with variations associated with the devices or components used to implement continuous glucose monitoring and related controls, and potentially other factors that may contribute to variations, uncertainty, or otherwise impair accuracy or reliability. Since many of the variables influencing glucose regulation and control are dynamically or periodically changing, practical realities dictate that some variables likely will not be optimal at all times. Accordingly, there is a need to account for potential variables in a manner that improves performance and patient outcomes.